Fire, combustion, and explosion are molecular oxidization processes that transform chemical energies to other forms of energies, e.g., light, sound, heat, etc.
In some applications, it is desirable to have a computerized model to simulate and characterize the process of a fire, combustion, and/or explosion. For example, in the automobile industry, engineers may be interested in knowing how gasoline combustions happen within a cylinder of an engine, wherein the cylinder may have complex internal geometries.
Observation of the light emitted by fire, combustion, or explosion can be used to build a computerized model. An important aspect to build such computerized model is to have a repeatable fire or combustion target, so that the parameters of the computerized model can be calibrated. However, it is theoretically not possible to exactly reproduce a combustion. The lack of reproducibility makes quantitative characterization of flames, combustion, or explosion difficult. Further, the lack of reproducibility makes the calibration of computerized models for predicting flame, combustion, and explosion extremely difficult, if not impossible.
The disclosure herein aims to resolve this issue by making calibration targets of flame, aerosol sprays, and/or combustion for optical calibration of computerized models.